snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Thadius Potter
Thadius Gage Potter had enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having graduated from the Primary Wizarding School. He tragically passed away as one of the victims to the Mist that overtook the school in his third year. Thadius, affectionally called 'Taddy' was born Halloween 2084 in London, England to Wade and Indiana Potter. His parents were Wizarding School Sweethearts graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His grandfather Charely is the Headmaster and Magical Sports Coach at the Primary Wizarding School he attends. Taddy also has three younger siblings: Daisy (b. 2086), Darius (b. 2088), and Tierra (b. 2093). Thadius' years at Primary Wizarding School went well, he was adventurous and got on well with everyone in his class. He was one of the oldest in his year due to his late birthday, which had its pluses and minuses. He was one of the taller boys, but in his final year at PWS he would have to wait until the summer before he could get a wand of his own closer to his twelfth birthday. Hogwarts Years First year It was Tad's first year at Hogwarts. He was pretty excited, and a bit nervous about going to a huge school far away from his parents. He did have his aunt Elisa at the school along with Chloe as a friend but still, it was almost overwhelming to him. These deep thoughts were what likely sorted him into the house of Ravenclaw like his mother. Taddy befriended some other students already prior to arrival, like Alastair and Bettie who were in the same year, though Bettie went into Slytherin. The beginning feast seemed alright when he sat and got acquainted with his housemates until he witnessed the Headmistress Hawthorne be replaced with Headmaster Scrimgeour along with some other staff replacements. There were going to be major changes at the school it seemed. For the entire year, Tad was forced to get up extra early into to do laps with the entire school at the Quidditch Pitch before rushing up to his common room to shower and change before heading back to the Great Hall to eat. Every day. Some teachers took pity on the taxing regime the students were enduring but those who were obvious about it were replaced right away and sent home. Owls were intercepted so Taddy couldn't share what was happening. Tad witnessed some of his teachers be fired as Prefects were expected to report everything causing a split between the student body. At least he had Quidditch and some other activities to make his first year durable. He played as a reserve after trying out for Seeker position. He hoped to get it next year. He took a trip to the trophy room and examined his dad and grandfather's plaques, promising to also be up there someday. Soon the boot camp training came to an end after witnessing students being cursed by the replacement teachers. Word somehow finally spread to the outside. Their Quidditch team placed in 2nd at the end. And the evil teachers were finally fired. Tad could finally go home and try to forget everything until next year. Second year: During the summer, Tad returned to share his experiences at Hogwarts with his younger siblings who wanted nothing more than to join him when term started again. He practiced his Quidditch skills, flying with his dad and their team, his dad allowing him to passenger ride with him during practices. He truly loved the sport and looked forward to bringing his skills back. Tad returned for his second year at Hogwarts. He was feeling more confident this year now that mandatory morning laps weren't around anymore. He used this term as a retry for his beginning year of having fun. He reunited on the train with Hanna Newton and Bettie where they began to discuss the upcoming year and adventures. Once at Hogwarts, he caught up with his other friends, Ewan, Septimus, and the rest of the Ravenclaw house as they welcomed in the new additions to the house. The feast welcomed new teachers and some new cute pet-like creatures. They were adorable to him, but he chose not to get attached to them since his parents didn't want him to come back with new creatures to adopt. It was a wise decision on his part without knowing at the time. Tad had trained during the summer and was ready for Quidditch Tryouts. He had an on-going rivalry with a childhood friend, Chloe McCarthy, for the Seeker position. She managed to beat him out again, but this time he was playing as a Beater for the team and not as a reserve. He didn't mind, it was friendly, and it only served to drive him to train even harder for the next term. Also, his dad had played as Beater before on Quidditch and was one of the best. As the term came and went there were strange occurrences. Students with those cute furry pets were developing hair growth and itching. Then there were missing items in the school, even the house points were gone. It wasn't until the furniture was disappearing from common rooms that this was a serious epidemic. Tad was suspicious of those cute animals, as he heard from his dad, not all cuddly looking animals were to be trusted. He kept to himself for the most part of the year with flying and hanging with friends. The Charms Professor Dolly Dopple sadly became a victim to those cute furry creatures, who were now seen as carnivorous. She didn't realize she had death though as she still came back to teach as a ghost. The Ministry of Magic was called in to resolve all the matters, except for Professor Dopple, she was gone for good. The term ended as strange as it began. Though this wouldn't be the last experience for Tad. Third year: Tad was back for his third year at Hogwarts. Third-year meant new privileges and responsibilities. He had an additional two classes to take, he chose Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, just like his dad. It was still too early for him to decide on a future career path. For now, he wanted to excel in Quidditch as he grew even taller during the summer. The train ride to Hogwarts went pleasant for him, he caught up with all his friends. What was new this term was his younger sister, Daisy, who would be starting her first year at Hogwarts this term. He accompanied her on the train but encouraged her to make some friends in her year so she could get the ultimate experience while he settled with his. He was there to cheer her on as she got sorted into Hufflepuff. It was a funny moment for them since their dad was a Hufflepuff and mom was in Ravenclaw and they ended up in the opposite houses as them. The first few months went fairly normal, on his 14th birthday, Tad was gifted his very own Beater's Bat, he cherished it. During the cold winters, he still wore his blanket in classrooms except in classes where it was known to get dirty or fly away. He continued training outside, even taking naps occasionally. Tad eventually started to feel even more tired and dizzy after fast movements. His Auntie Elisa checked on him occasionally but since he was now taller than her and getting older, she stopped 'babying' him and let him be. When Daisy was feeling homesick he would cheer her up and remind her that he was still there along with their family's friends. Gradually there were strange occurrences back at Hogwarts again. Creatures were fleeing for some reason. Acromantulas for one had escaped and then all the magical creatures and owls that resided at the school went too. No one knew why... As February was approaching an end, the cold wasn't showing signs of disappearing and the outdoors were getting foggier with the mist. Quidditch had been canceled by this point, and an incident occurred that nearly involved a student drowning and the mist growing even stronger. Taddy wasn't aware of this, he had been in the Hospital Wing getting some potions for his dizzy spells so the length of danger didn't reach his ears other than warnings on not to venture outside. During the last week of the month, Tad noticed his skin was getting paler, one could argue from the lack of sun or malnutrition, but he was eating well and the mist didn't completely block out the sun for the time. Until it got too strong. He was starting to get hot in classes to the point where he didn't need the blanket, only keeping it on to sweat out the fever and the acne that was appearing on his face. During a Rock and Roll party in the common room, Tad enjoyed himself before falling ill again. Finally, one day he went searching for a cool breeze. Usually, he would go to the Room of Requirement for some relief instead of the Hospital Wing. There was a window opening and against his usual thoughts, he found himself pulled in and he slipped out to get some fresh air. That was the last chance of sighting Taddy alive. He wouldn't be discovered until the following term, September 2099, along with Kamryn Keighley. After an autopsy it was discovered he was experiencing early signs of Spattergroit but the ultimate cause of death was falling victim to the storm of boggarts. At long last, he was able to return home and lay to rest. Posthumously, he won Worst case of Cabin Fever superlative. Hogwarts' Quidditch Stats Term 50= Ravenclaw Quidditch 2096 - 2097 Ravenclaw Team Beater: Alfdis Luijendijk (Callie) Beater: Juniper Primeaux - Captain (SarcasticStrawberry) Chaser: Septimus Hadley-Nairne (Holmesian Feline) Chaser: Chloe Kettleburn (Cassirin) Chaser: Hanna Newton (Jessiqua) Keeper: Mark Gunter (DJ Moose) Seeker: Trinetta Gladin (Lissy Longbottom) Reserve: Ewan Jones (GD2204) Reserve: Chloe McCarthy (Bazinga) Reserve: Thadius Potter (Charely Potter) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (50 - 160) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (100 - 170) Gryffindor vs. Slytherin - Gryffindor wins (210 - 90) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (140 - 150) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (140 - 150) Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (110 - 200) Ravenclaw wins second place in Quidditch Cup |-|Term 51= Ravenclaw Quidditch 2097 - 2098 Ravenclaw Team Beater: Thadius Potter (Charely Potter) Beater: Juniper Primeaux - Captain (SarcasticStrawberry) Chaser: Septimus Hadley-Nairne (Holmesian Feline) Chaser: Trinetta Gladin (Lissy Longbottom) Chaser: Hanna Newton (Jessiqua) Keeper: Mark Gunter (DJ Moose) Seeker: Chloe McCarthy (Bazinga) Reserve: Jackson Thomas (Dokimoto) Reserve: Tina Dantes (MadMadamMalfoy) Reserve: Ewan Jones (GD2204) Reserve: Valencia Phillips (LilFox06) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (130 - 270) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (330 - 140) Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin - Ravenclaw wins (240 - 190) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (150 - 280) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (210 - 120) Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw - Slytherin wins (210 - 20) Ravenclaw wins third place in Quidditch Cup |-|Term 52= Ravenclaw Quidditch 2098 - 2099 Ravenclaw Team Beater: Thadius Potter (Charely Potter) Beater: Jackson Thomas (Dokimoto) Chaser: Hanna Newton (Jessiqua) Chaser: Freya Nielsen - Captain (NPC) Chaser: Avalon Sinclair (Fireheart) Keeper: Trinetta Gladin (Lissy Longbottom) Seeker: Chloe McCarthy (Bazinga) Reserve: Analiese Allanach-Senchuri (SneakySeverusSnape) Reserve: Anna Keller (Syd) Reserve: Avery Romalotti (SarcasticStrawberry) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Slytherin - Gryffindor wins (190 - 80) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (160 - 100) The rest of Quidditch season is canceled due to Mist. Ravenclaw wins third place. Extra *Taddy was a third-generation SS Hogwarts character proceded by Wade and Charely Potter, respectively. *His early childhood character model was Barrett Rainey. *His Hogwarts school character model was Jeremy Sumpter. *Thadius was originally intended to miss out on his fourth year of schooling due to Spattergroit. The mist taking him was an unexpected early departure for the character. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Class of 2103 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Third generation Category:Quidditch Category:Deceased Category:Alumni Category:Yearbook